Linka
Linka is the fourth planeteer in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, a 1990s enviromentalist superhero television series. She possesses a ring that has the power of Aerokinisis, and comes from the Soviet Union; making her one of the few soviet heroines American youth could look up to. However, latter episodes state she's simply Eastern European, and from a country after the soviet collapse. It's likely that the Soviet Union crumbled while she was a member of the Planeteers. Linka is the daughter of a miner, and use to tend to the birds used to test for the presence of gas in the mines. Learning that the birds would die of such exposure left a scared impression upon her mind, which is why she's so focused on the protection of birds from the effects of pollution. Bio Linka was born in an undesignated part of Eastern Europe (with in the USSR) as the daughter of a miner. Rise as the Fourth Planeteer While playing a keyboard upon a cliff to attract birds Linka is provided with the Ring of the Wind by one of the birds, which she takes curiously, and tries on which transports her to Hope Island where Gaia, the Earth Spirit instructs her, and the others to try their rings. She is the first to try to use her powers, which she is unable to control. She eventually becomes the Sergent of the team. Bliss After recieving clarification from the Soviet Embassy that her cousin Boris had arrived Linka travels to her Uncle Demitri's house where Boris would be staying. While enjoying his company he tries to offer her a substance called Bliss, however Linka has a strong stance concerning recreational drugs, and becomes angered at discovering her couisin is taking the substance. She tries to take the substance away from him which results in the contents falling into a road side drain. Boris rides away, and Linka becomes concerned. She gets a call telling her to turn on the news as it may concern Boris, and discoveres that Bliss is a new designer drug that's hit the streets of Washington DC. It's effects are extreme elations, inability to feel pain, and a slowing of motor reflexes. Boris eventually does return, and appears to no longer be the red eyed drugy he had shown him self to be. Unknown to Linka Boris has made a deal with his supplier to introduce others to the substance in order to lession his own cost of purchase. Boris had sliped the pill, Bliss into Linka's food, and did not tell her till latter, which by that point, under the drugs effects, Linka finally agreed with him that the substance really isn't that bad; thus sending her down the path of addiction. By the time the other Planeteers came to pick her up, Linka was an addict. Unknown to Linka Bliss was created by Verminous Skumm, an eco-villian intent on taking over the Earth. All she can think about, along with her cousin is getting more Bliss by forfilling Verminous Skumm's demands. As the Planeteers attempt to keep her, and Boris away from her supplier she starts to experience painful withdraws. Eventually in despiration for the substance she, and her cousin turn against the Planeteers in exchange for a bottle of Bliss; her cousin greedily gulps down most of the contents, making Linka angry as she was only left with barely a fourth of the contents. As it's revealed that her mind is 'too polluted' to use her ring, Boris's heart stops, and he dies of an overdose. Linka at first is in denial, but quickly comes to realize it was Bliss, and still in a haze comments on how "without Bliss I can not handle the pain!" Wheeler insists she tolerate the pain, "for Boris!" and she straightens out her mind enough to use her ring to summon Captain Planet. In the end, the Planeteers come together to help her recover from her addiction. They tell her it'll be a hard road, and she says it can't be worse then loosing Boris. Return Sometime after the fall fo the Soviet Union, Linka recieved a letter from her older brother, Muska, requesting that she return home, for her grandmother, and many in her native village where ill. The other planeteers don't want her to leave, yet it's Wheeler who insists she remain. She convinces the others that she has to go, for her grandmother's sake, and thus the Planeteers travel to her village. Since she left the mine has failed, the village has almost gone into ruin, and a new recycling center had been opened. She bids her fairwell to the Planeteers, and returns her ring; saying she wouldn't know what to do with it. Once they have left she comes to her grandmother's side, and promises to discover the cause of the illness. In town square, the people of the village are placing blame for the illness upon the recycling center, as they where not ill till it arrived. One of the villagers suggests they close the center, as it's arrival coincides with the illness, and instead open a new mine, at which point Linka interupts asking who'd want to close down a recyling center. The owner of the center takes the opurtunity to point out that not only is his center less harmful then the mine, but also is providing jobs to the people. The villager insists that there is nothing harmful about digging, to which Linka retorts only to have her credibility insulted on the basis that "little Linka deserted us long ago", and thus has no right to interfere in village affairs. Linka, despite her brother's insistance that she return home, decides to press her invesigation; and is nearly run over by a donkey cart yet is saved by a mysterious figure. She returns home to care for her Grandmother, and is certian that the old mine is to blame. She leaves to investigate her self, nearly drowning in a flooded mineshaft before again being saved by a mysterious stranger. Muska catches up with her shortly after her rescue, and notices mine tailings on her jacket. She connects it the water, and determines that the water supply has been contaminated my the residue from the old mining operations. She sets out to inform the village only to find a mob gathered to destroy the Recycling center. She tries to desuad them to no avail as the mob attacks, and the damage they cause leads the regulators to stop functioning, thus causing steam to build up in the boiler system setting the center to begin a chain explosion. Traped inside as the Fire Walls begin to seal her self, and Muska inside. The stranger returns to save her only to get caught in a conver belt, and being saved by Linka. The stranger reveals himself to be Wheeler, and contacting Ma-Ti the Planeteers re-united summon Captain Planet who cools down the boilers. Had the plant exploded, the village it's self would have also been destroyed. Now with knowledge of the cause of the illness Linka's grandmother can be properly treated. The village who had lead the mob gives his appology, stating that he felt mining was the only way the village could survive. Linka accepts, but comments that the water will probably never be safe again. The villager promises to do his best to make the Recycling Center a sucess. Linka tells the other Planeteers she'll stay behind, to help the village as the rest of the Planeteers leave. Linka's grandmother however urges her to go with them, for as one of them, she has the power to help other villages all over the world, as she has helped her own. Linka heartfully thanks her, and returns to her team mates. Quotes *'Wheeler:' Say judgin' from your accent babe are you Russian? Linka: Soviet, please go away! - Season 1, Episode 1 "A Hero For Earth" *"Bozhe moi!" meaning "My God!", which she usually says when shocked *"What do you think of that my sweat imperialist dog?" Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Heroines Category:TV characters Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers characters Category:Ponytailed characters Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie